Destiny's Secrets
by Starlite Princess
Summary: Serena's just an ordinary girl ... or so she thought. One day changes everything this girl believed to be true and she's suddenly spun into a strange world of magic and enchantment, romance and adventure.


Alright people, while I was writing _Cupid Must Be Crazy _this idea popped into my head and refused to vacate until I had outlined a fic for it.  Gotta love those muses, huh?  Anyway, just cause I started something else, doesn't mean I'll neglect either one of them – really, I can do two things at once!

Be aware that this is but a prologue and there is more to come.  This is just something to pique your interest – and perhaps urge you to review :)  Go on, you know you want to *hint, hint*

On with the prologue …

_Destiny's Secret_

_Prologue_

The girl was lost.

Stuck in a place she didn't recognise, didn't know – and, quite frankly, didn't want to know.  A dark chamber, swirling mist; it was a place of dreams and nightmares.  She moved on through the darkness, trying desperately to figure out where she was – how was she going to get out?  

Shadows jumped out at her, disappearing almost immediately into the surrounding low-lying mist.  Images whirled into view, quickly fading as quickly as they came.  

She saw candles, flowers, beautiful faces of classic elegance.  Rivers of blood; faceless enemy's stalked her.  She saw the silvery glint of a five-pointed star.  The whirling colours of the rainbow rising up out of the blackness.  Crumbling headstones.  Nameless voices called to her through the mist, their whispers dying into the darkness.

Her vision swam, jumping in and out of focus with a tenacity that left her breathless.

She was scared.

Without warning a shadow rose up behind her, dark and evil, black as death, dark as night.  

_"Serena,"_ the voice was seductive, soothing.

She knew it came from the shadow; it frightened her more than anything had ever before.  Some part of her knew she was dreaming – had to be – something told her this place, this presence, was real … all too horribly real …

She was walking, high on a road above the sea.  Gone was the misty stillness.  It was still dark, she was alone.  Waves broke at the foot of the cliffs to her left and, further out at sea, the moonlight made a rippled silver path on the water.

A castle loomed over her, silhouetted against the sky.

She didn't want to go into the house, but she had no control over her feet.  They led her to a gate; it opened by itself, slowly, noiselessly.  Up along a short path, stone steps, intricately decorated door.  It too swung open by itself.

Stairs, leading up into blackness.  She didn't want to climb that staircase, but her feet took her along the hallway, and up the stairs, one by one.  The girl came to a landing.  

A thin, winding staircase led up to more darkness.

At the top, and there were no more stairs.  The door at the top swung silently open.

"No," the girl whispered.  But it was no use.

In the centre of the room, a bed draped in white, contrasted sharply against the still darkness of its surroundings.  The girl collapsed on the bed, her face pale, blond hair falling softly onto the collar of her white nightdress.

She then realised she'd regained full control of her limbs.

Without a moment's hesitation, she stood up and ran out into the hall but came hopelessly to a dead end.  Standing there, waiting for her, was a tall figure with pale white skin.  

He smiled chillingly as she looked up into his face, recognition filling her eyes with terror.

"No," the girl whimpered.

His eyes, black as coals, glittered dangerously with unfulfilled desire and revenge.  He grabbed the girl's shoulders and pulled her toward him.  She stood limply in his grasp.

"Soon, my Queen …" he whispered seductively, his face inching toward hers.

"Soon …"

So, what do you think?  Shall I continue or shall I retain sole focus on _Cupid_?

Tell me what you think and we'll go on from there … oh, and if you want me to continue, I'm open to suggestions to names for a bad guy (there is one, he's just missing a name:)

Toodles people, 

Starlite Princess

_You don't know how you touched my life_

_Oh, in so many ways I just can't describe_

_You taught me what love is supposed to be_

It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me What Makes You Different (makes you beautiful) Backstreet Boys 

Again with the pointless lyrics – I just think they're sweet (everybody, aww…)


End file.
